Who'd Have Known?
by Ebony Dark'ness
Summary: With Mickey in juvie and Kash unwilling to return to his extramarital affair, Ian wonders if he and Mandy should become a real couple. Meanwhile, Lip angsts about his breakup with Karen. Set immediately after Season 1.
1. Everlong

AN: I don't own anything.

It's the first day of spring break and Ian shows up at Mandy's doorstep.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Mandy asks Ian as she opens the door. "I haven't seen you all week since you and Lip played hooky after lunch days ago."

"Spent a night in jail on St. Patrick's Day," Ian answers, entering the house. "Chained to a bench for grand theft auto but the charges were dropped. Lip was driving."

"No fucking way."

"I miss you. Can I stay over tonight?" Ian inquires.

Mandy is ecstatic. "Turning bisexual, eh? I love it."

The two go into Mandy's blue room. She is wearing a comfortable black t-shirt and a short black skirt. Ian takes off his navy blue-and-orange jacket and green scarf to reveal a buttoned blue plaid flannel shirt. The couple excitedly jumps onto the bed and kisses. Normally not one to enjoy tasting a girl's tongue, Ian feels like his body is betraying him, because he has a hard on because of a female for the first time in his life. Thank goodness Mandy does not notice.

Perhaps it's because he hasn't had sex with Kash for weeks since Linda found out and blackmailed her husband into getting her pregnant, nor with Mickey since Kash caught them doing it in the store about a week ago. With neither Kash nor Mickey to fuck, maybe it's time to fulfill his voracious sexual appetite with his girlfriend for once. They've been going out for a few months and so far she's only planted a few chaste kisses on him. But he wants to keep his newfound sexual attraction to Mandy a secret until he's ready to admit it.

Thank goodness Mandy's dad is a heavy sleeper or else they'd both be dead. Mandy and Ian share a bed for the first time that night. She expects him to have boundaries, though, and they do nothing beyond making out. Ian secretly wishes she'd take it further, but she made it a goal to control her sexual urges towards 1) Ian, and 2) all the other boys. Now that she has a real boyfriend, she knows it's important to stay faithful to him, even if it's a sexless relationship.

Mandy used to be easy.

At a mere 15 years old, she may be two years below the age of consent in Illinois, but she's had more sexual partners than most people have in their lifetime. Girls like her earn all types of adoring nicknames: bitch, slut, whore, cunt, hoe, skank, tramp, expert V-card collector. You get the point. According to her, damn right she is.

She was raised by the ravenous wolf pack she knows as her brothers. Chances are, at any given moment, at least one of her immediate family members is in jail. Iggy was out of juvie at the end of November. Daddy returned in time for Christmas after a few months downstate. Mickey received a year in the slammer not too long ago. Hopefully his time will be cut short in time for him to start his senior year if he doesn't do any more crazy shit.

Mom was never around in the first place, so in the days between her passing and burial Mandy experienced more of a disappointment than pain at the fact Mom was never coming back. It wasn't like Dad did them any favors either, with his numerous felony convictions, parole violations, and stints in and out of jail.

The first time Mandy had a sexual experience of any kind was the night after her mother's funeral. It was the summer before high school started. It was a long day attending the service at the funeral home. It must have been past midnight when the broken Milkovich clan finally arrived back at the stupid run-down house the kids lived in their whole lives. Normally an early sleeper, she couldn't help but crash on the couch that night. Her dad got drunk and mistook her for Mom for the first time.

She's been trying to gain a sense of control over her sex life ever since. That's why once high school began she started making hook up lists and sleeping with every guy she could get her hands on. Most guys are sex addicts, and sex addicts are incapable of love.

Mandy was a sex addict too, until she fell in love with Ian.

Throughout freshman year Mandy tried to keep note of the romantic and sexual lives of all the guys she wanted to fuck. Among the sea of desperate weirdos, macho jocks and everything in between, all horny as fuck, she noticed how the middle Gallagher wasn't trying to hook up with any girls. How sweet and loyal of him to believe that true love waits. Hell, even the devout purity ring-donning Christian kids didn't follow their own dogma and were fucking behind Mommy and Daddy's backs. See how Karen ended up? She fucked Frank to get back at her father for calling her a whore at the purity ball.

The forbidden boy's beauty was breathtaking: straight red locks mysteriously obscuring his mischievous green eyes and a pale white face sprinkled with a generous spray of childish freckles. Such good looks were rare to come by, yet in such high demand. Mandy was stunned and determined to make the seemingly innocent boy hers. By the time sophomore year rolled around she made it a resolution to take away Ian Gallagher's virginity.

And then Mandy found out Ian was gay. But her longing for him hadn't died, and they became a "couple." For her, it was a way to ward off other boys, and for him it was to hide the fact he was gay. This win-win situation is bound to get complicated now that Ian is questioning his homosexuality.


	2. Shitlist

Ian returns home the next morning. In the kitchen are Carl, trying to jam action figures into the toaster again, and Debbie, feeding Liam baby food. Ian jogs up the stairs and into his shared room, praying Fiona doesn't notice he didn't come home for the night.

"Where were you last night?" Lip asks, sleepily lying supine on his top bunk.

"Sleepover at Mandy's house," Ian answers.

"What, you forgot Mickey wasn't coming home for the night?" Something's gone awry. Ian isn't actually completely gay? Fucking another Milkovich brother?

Ian smirks slyly.

"Anyway, Fiona's on her way to Costa Rica and we have the house all to ourselves," Lip proclaims. "You'd be grounded if she knew."

"What did I miss?"

"Took Karen out last night. I guess she regrets dumping me."

"Even after she fucked Frank?"

"I rained piss on him."

"I see no redeeming qualities in her whatsoever."

"That's because you're gay."

"Shut the fuck up," Ian demands, unsure of his sexuality. Time to change the subject or flee. "I'll go shower now." And he does.

Lip makes his way downstairs and fixes himself some toast. Suddenly, Fiona opens the door, packed suitcase in tow.

"I thought you were on a flight with Steve," Lip comments.

"I changed my mind." Terse and direct. Fiona knows she desperately needed a break from the house, but only for one night. There's no way she can leave Liam by himself when all the monkeys are at school. Jasmine invited her over so Fiona spent the night at her place. Needless to say, Lip is disappointed.

* * *

From now on Ian can't fathom a day going by without seeing Mandy. That night, he's back at her place again.

"We had fun last night, didn't we?" she teases. "Let's do it again."

Ian smirks, a signature facial expression of his that Mandy can't resist. She is wearing a tight fitting vintage t-shirt that hugs her curves and her usual miniskirt. She has strikingly thick eyelashes. Her makeup routine is mandatory even when she's staying home.

Mandy's invited Ian over many times and vice versa to do homework, but this is the first time he's hoping for something sexual with _her_ and not Mickey.

"I'm glad you enjoyed last night," Ian comments.

"I would have done more but then I remembered." Mandy admits. "So, when's work?"

"Well, Linda kind of cut down my shifts since she found out I was screwing her husband, so probably not until later this week," Ian reveals.

"I feel like the luckiest girl ever! I'll have you all to myself," Mandy exclaims. "I bet you have no idea why you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Tell me," Ian requests.

"Alright, Weasley," Mandy starts. "Ever wonder how all those other guys are like? They only want me for the sex. You're the exact polar opposite. It feels weird being celibate all of a sudden but it's a welcome relief."

Ian feels like he would hurt Mandy if he ever tells her about his physical attraction to her. He has to hold back. "I guess you found the right guy."

"When you're not around all I do is think about you," she admits. Mandy's been through a lot. Often times she dreams of running away from her pathetic father and annoying brothers. Even worse, what anguish her father put her through is enough to make her consider using one of his many guns on herself. But she sees herself as too chicken shit to try so all she does is pile on dark makeup and black clothes to express her outlook on life. But when Ian came along, she found something to live for. Love has nothing to do with sex, after all. Then again, when does anything ever work out?

"Ever wonder why I joined the ROTC? It's to protect myself in case anyone beat me up for being gay," Ian reveals. "I'll protect you whenever you need me."

It's a blessing Mandy fell in love with a gay guy. He's a keeper. No sex to complicate things. Every time she tried to talk about feelings with straight guys, it doesn't work out. All they do is commit fuck-and-runs. With Ian, she knows for sure she will be worth more to him than a disposable sex toy.

"Two more goddamn years until graduation," Mandy laments. "I'd love to run away with you but then you'll have to bring Kash along."

"I haven't slept with Kash in a long time," Ian spills. "I'm kind of with someone else at the moment."

"Oh, Ian Gallagher. You and your mysterious ways." Mandy couldn't care less and doesn't bother asking whom Ian is screwing. Then she is reminded of her own traumatic sex life and the mood turns sour. "Daddy knows about the boys I were with," she whispers.

"But you haven't had sex in months," Ian reasons.

"Once is all it takes to be known as a whore. Not like I have a choice most of the time." Mandy hints at the incest but she is not ready to reveal the whole truth. Many of the boys she's been sexually involved with have imposed themselves on her and are no different from her pitiful dad.

Ian can't imagine her pain, even with what he already knows. "Those boys who spread rumors about you? You don't deserve that. I know what it's like. Frank hit me after he found out I got a blowjob from Karen Jackson. Lip pressured me into it to see if I'm really gay. It's not easy being queer."

"I guess we have something in common: being forced into stuff we neither want nor enjoy, then getting punished for it. We're the perfect fucked up couple." Mandy would make a terrible actress. She breaks down in tears whenever her bad memories are invoked. Usually she would cower in shame, but she's become completely comfortable with Ian, her salvation.

That night, the pair makes out sexlessly and falls asleep in a warm embrace again.


	3. Fuck and Run

AN: I know, Ian would be totally out of character if this were on the show but some girls love a sexy gay guy! Sorry Ian/Mickey shippers, but maybe someday. Going to add some background Lip/Karen now. Thanks for the reviews.

This better not become a habit, Ian reminds himself in the morning. Sooner or later Fiona will find out he's not coming come at night and might ground him. Or Terry Milkovich will catch the amorous couple together and beat the shit out of the horny boy who's fornicating with his only daughter. There's no use in following in Frank's footsteps by neglecting chores and abandoning the needy Gallagher family. Even Lip didn't take up residence at the Jackson house during his passionate, recently dissolved relationship with Karen.

"Look, Mandy. As much as I love spending time with you I think we should cut down on the sleepovers," Ian explains. "Don't want to get in trouble with my sister."

Mandy is disappointed but ultimately understands. "I'll miss you," she confesses, and sneaks in a quick peck on her boy's freckled cheek.

Ian gets dressed and heads home. Mandy stays in bed wearing just a bra and panties, daydreaming about her boy. Why has he lost his reluctance to kiss her? It's as if he's even enjoying it! What in the world does he want? Both parties are too scared to approach the subject.

When Ian arrives home, Fiona is gone, working at a minimum wage job somewhere. Since it is the first Monday of spring break she assumes the kids are sleeping in and has decided not to check on them. Ian has dodged another bullet for the second day in a row.

The redhead teen makes some quick breakfast for himself, and then heads up to the Gallagher boys' bedroom.

Lip is in bed again, lamenting the death of his sex-driven I-don't-love-you relationship with Karen. Carl is probably out looking for trouble as usual, leaving the two older Gallagher brothers to have some privacy.

"Karen says she won't even touch me anymore," Lip confides in Ian. "Not even a hummer or a handy."

"How come Frank gives _me_ a bloody nose after she mauled my limp dick? You fuck her almost every day and no one's ever tried to knock some sense into you." Ian hates Karen with a burning passion.

Lip is more honest with his brother than any girl he could meet. Bros before hoes. "Like I said, I'm in love with her." He would never admit that to her face.

It started, innocuously enough, with a tutoring session so Lip could earn a bit of cash to chip in for the electric bill. He knows very well she's been easy for years, but it was surreal experiencing it firsthand while her mother Sheila was in the room, focusing solely on her cooking show and never having the tiniest pinch of suspicion. Karen was more than impressed with his intellect. Never would he have thought it would have earned him a blowjob less than five minutes in.

The raven-haired girl, brandishing a rebellious nose chain, is not the blonde nympho with an addiction to playing the adolescent male species. Instead, black-haired Karen favours her fuck buddy's father, a.k.a her mother's post-marriage BSDM guinea pig. Pick whichever one works best. She hopes to never see her uptight religious dad again. Little does she know, her wish has been granted. No more Eddie Jackson dragging his unwilling only child to St. Stephen's for Sunday service again, for he drowned himself in the chilled waters of a remote frozen-over section of Lake Michigan. Daddy couldn't even recognize his transformed little princess until he saw the face of the man she was fornicating with: a piece of scum thrice her age. Vixen schoolgirl goes at it with middle-aged alcoholic bum, cowgirl style. What a hassle the age of consent is.

There hadn't been a worry about Sheila forcing anyone to attend church thanks to her stubborn agoraphobia. The anxious matriarch very briefly set foot in her front yard in the past week to kick Eddie out and wake Frank up, respectively. That's practically the farthest she's left the house since Karen was eleven. Back then Sheila was a cook at the church cafeteria and Karen was too young to form her own resentful ideas against religion. But Eddie, lifelong bus driver, gave his wife a hard time about her disability and the government checks she leeched off of. Their offspring sought an escape from the frightening marital conflict.

Karen started experimenting with boys as soon as middle school started. Sheila never knew and still doesn't; from what she sees, Lip is just a tutor helping Karen raise her GPA for college. Eddie spent years in the dark as well, oblivious to his daughter's lively sex life until he found his little angel under the table sucking off a filthy redhead punk.

Karen wishes Lip would give up on her. He lied during their break up sex session. He did love her, despite being in denial, and Karen is no fool. Is having sex with Frank on video not enough? How about her lovely "whore" tattoo?

Ian smugly knows he won't be in Lip's shoes anytime soon. "What's the point of screwing an STD receptacle? Next thing you know, I won't let you share a toilet seat with me anymore."

Lip is hurt inside. Karen is the only girl to pay attention to him, however misplaced his feeling are. "She's still my best friend."

"She's not as innocent as she looks. I bet fifty bucks she's blowing another dude behind your back right now. She has no standards whatsoever when it comes to who she sleeps with. It gives me the creeps thinking she fucked our dad," Ian reasons.

"Oh yeah?" Lip challenges. "I'll head over to her place right now." He jumps out of bed and makes a courageous two-block walk to his ex-girlfriend/dad's place.

Now that Lip is out of the way, Ian has the room all to himself to jack off while secretly thinking about his pretty girl Mandy.


End file.
